Tire load has a direct relation with pneumatic pressure. Most of the tire load is born by compressed air. If the pneumatic level is insufficient, the load of the tire will be too large, the tire body has to bear the load, causing deformation of the tire body and increased contact area with the ground. This results in increased abrasion and promotes flat tires. If the pneumatic level is too high, the tire will lose its resiliency and absorb shock poorly. The internal structure of the tire will bear a too large tension and be easily damaged. The tire will be too circular and only the center of the tire face can touch the ground to speed up abrasion of the tire.
Additionally, whether the rotation of a steering tire is balanced has a large influence on driving safety. If the steering tire is imbalanced, the vibration will be violent and cause damage to the steering mechanism or even result in a serious accident when driving at a high speed. If the weight of the tire is nonuniform, the centrifugal force due to rotation will be nonuniform, hence causing vibration. If the rotation speed is high, this vibration will be large enough to damage each component of the tire and the suspension system. Therefore, each part of a tire should be balanced when the tire rotates.
Moreover, if the tire temperature is too high, the load of the tire will be too large, to cause hazards like a flat tire.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a tire pressure measurement device capable of detecting the tire temperature and tire balance.